


Afterward

by Bespangled



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespangled/pseuds/Bespangled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Giles pulls the crime tape away from the door</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterward

When he pulls the crime tape away from the door, he stands upright because if he doesn’t he’ll start to cry and he’s not ready for that yet. The children have been there. They’ve cleaned away the mess – no more flower petals and ice, champagne and broken glass. But the room still smells like roses.

He puts the kettle on for tea, as someone out front knocks. For just a moment he considers hiding from whoever it might be, but he opens the door.

“We brought Chinese.” Buffy shrugs, trying to look like this is any other day. Behind her Xander and Willow look nervous and hopeful. He sighs and steps back, letting them in, letting the scent of the takeout overpower other smells, and the soothing chatter of the children wash over him.


End file.
